A is for Apocalypse
by Axel Lives
Summary: Good OmensxChrno Crusade. What happens when the CC gang have to team up with some members from the London branch to avert the apocalypse? Disaster! The apocolypse has never been funnier!
1. Tempest in a Teacup

Moony: I decided to try something different.

Remington: Why does that not come as a surprise to me...?

Moony: Because...you know I'm insane?

Chrno: Prob'ly.

Rosette: Yeah, you are SO far gone.

Chrno: Um...Rosette? You don't really have any room to talk, seeing as you're...

Rosette: -growl-

Chrno: ...a wonderful person who is God's gift to the earth. -smiles nervously-

Moony: Oi! Stop hogging all the pre-amble dialogue. Now. This story is a crossover with a book I read called "Good Omens". If you like books...go read it. Trust me. Basically, the characters from that, team up with the CC bunch to avert the apocalypse.

All: Yay!

Moony: This is sorta AU, but only because it doesn't have a whole lot to do with the original CC story line.

All: Boo!

Moony: Shaddap!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own this anime, doo-da, doo-da. I don't own the book either, oh-da-doo-da-de.

* * *

Chapter 1: Tempest in a Teacup

A loud crash sounded through the Magdalene Order, accompanied by a rather large scream. Following both of these was a bit of shouting followed by a bout of whining and the sound of someone getting the cleaning supplies from the broom closet. Yes, it was a rather ordinary day at the Magdalene Order...at least by their standards. Let's take a peak inside shall we?

"Sister Rosette, did I not specifically tell you to watch where you were going?" Sister Kate groaned, looking at the mess on the floor.

"Yeah, but I couldn't SEE the foot stool so how could I WATCH where I was going?" Rosette countered aggravatedly as she mopped up the tea and broken cups.

This, of course, was accompanied by more shouting.

Rosette groaned as she walked down one of the halls of the Magdalene Order, the demon Chrno at her side. He was trying in vain to cheer her up, after having received a strong lecture about respect for ones elders and the need to be cautious. The two rounded a corner and were met by a familiar face. This particular face seemed to be stuck in a letter of some sort.

"Good morning, Father Remington!" Rosette called.

"Oh! Rosette, Chrno. I...didn't see you there." Remington said with a smile.

"You looked awfully upset. We weren't intruding on anything, were we?" Chrno asked politely.

"No, no. I just received a letter from my brother. He's...coming to visit." Remington said.

"You have a brother? What's he like?" Rosette asked, interested.

"He's very...how to put it...eccentric. He is also bringing a friend of his with him apparently. Crowley." Remington concluded.

"C-C-Crowley? Anthony J. Crowley?" Chrno stuttered, remarkably pale.

"Why yes. Do you know him?"

"Y-Yeah. He's my older brother." Chrno said hanging his head.

The three sat in silence for a moment, digesting this new information. So Remington had an older brother, as did Chrno. Rosette looked at the two, slightly cross. She folded her arms across her chest and huffed slightly.

"So, I suppose everyone's got a big brother popping up out of nowhere. Are you two planning something?"

Chrno and Remington each shot the other equally confused looks. Chrno shrugged.

"Not that we know of, Rosette." Remington said.

Suddenly who should come down the hall but Sister Kate, Azmaria, and the Elder. They were talking about something, tea from the sounds of it, when they noticed the three standing in the hall and looking not quite themselves. Sister Kate quirked an eyebrow as she studied them.

"Is there something...wrong?"

"Oh, no, just...well, you see my brother is coming from the British Branch of the Magdalene Order on business here in New York, so he was writing to tell me he'd be visiting along with a friend." Remington explained, holding out the letter.

"Oh, yes. I received a letter from him some time last week." Sister Kate said with a laugh.

"You...you did?"

"Why yes. My, this letter should have gotten to you days ago. In fact I believe he's due here any--"

"EWAN!"

"CHRNO!"

Remington and Chrno froze on the spot, Rosette looking gleeful. It wasn't often you saw the minister lose his composure like this. It was a rather funny site to see. The group moved to the front door, Chrno and Remington lagging toward the back. They opened the door and were greeted by two men with two teens behind them. One looked incredibly similar to Remington, even down to his uniform. His hair was a slightly more golden color and a little curlier, but that was about the only difference. The other man had messy black hair and was wearing all black, his eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses.

"Well, hello there Ewan. It's so nice to see you again!" the blonde said.

"Hello Aziraphale. I'm...surprised to see you, to say the least." Remington said.

"Really? I sent the letter a few days ago..." Aziraphale said, looking confused.

"I just got it today." Remington replied, holding the letter aloft.

"Drat. Well then, I'm very sorry to impose upon you, brother. I hope you can forgive me." Aziraphale said politely.

"No, it's--"

"You sent the letter way ahead of time and Sister Kate already said you could stay, so what's the fuss? Speaking of which, where is she anyway?" Crowley said, lowering his shades to glance around.

They all got a good look at his eyes. They were a yellow color with black slitted pupils. Almost like a cat or snake's eyes would look. Sister Kate waved her hand absently.

"I'm right here, Mr. Crowley." she said.

"Oh. Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Sister Kate. Anthony J. Crowley, at your service. You can just call me Crowley though." he said, lightly kissing her hand and flashing her a smile.

"Crowley..." Chrno groaned in embarrassment.

"Chrno?" Crowley murmured in shock. They hadn't seen each other in years. About 200 hundred in fact. "Hey, what happened? You got tiny..."

"It's...a long story." Chrno groaned as Crowley pulled him into a head-lock.

"Excuse me, this is very nice, but could you tell us who THEY are?" the Elder asked, pointing to the two teens.

"Oh, where are my manners. This is Trinity Nacht..." Aziraphale said.

He motioned to a girl, who turned around to face them, smiling warmly. She was 5'3" in height, with very pale skin and silver-blue eyes. She had shoulder-length chestnut colored hair that was tied back but still slightly unkempt.

"And her younger brother…Remus Nacht."

The boy grinned in a cherubically mischievous kid of way as he waved. He had messy chocolate colored hair, golden eyes, slightly tanned skin, and stood at about 5'11". Rosette noted how though Aziraphale said Remus was her younger brother, he was still some inches taller than Trinity.

"They will be…assisting us on our assignment." Aziraphale explained.

"It's nice to meet all of you. I hope my brother and I won't be an inconvenience to you all. And hello again, Ewan!" Trinity said.

"Hello, indeed. It's been quite a while, I must say." Remington said with a smile.

"Way too long. You never visit or anything, you jerk." Remus said, putting on a hurt puppy dog look.

"Yes, well, I have been busy." He finished lamely.

Remus gave him a look that clearly said he didn't think so. After an awkward silence, Sister Kate ushered them all inside. Remus, Aziraphale, and Crowley would all be rooming together and Trinity would room in the girls dorm with Rosette. Some of the other girls crowded around her and began asking questions as she unpacked.

"So what kind of assignment is it that you had to come all the way from the London branch?" Mary asked.

"Uh, well, it's…complicated. Plus I'm really not at liberty to say." Trinity said, trying to dodge around the subject.

"Oh? And why's that?" Sue asked, unconvinced.

Trinity looked around as though to check that no one was within earshot, and motioned for them to huddle close as she whispered. Her silver-blue eyes darted around suspiciously.

"I'm not at liberty to say, because if I do…" she said, pausing to make a slicing motion across her throat with her thumb. They gasped. "Yeah. It's real cloak and dagger type stuff. Personally, I kinda wanna live. You get it?"

"Oh, definitely. We get it alright." Marie said, nodding vigorously.

"Good. Great to know I can trust you guys."

"Say, how old are you anyway?"

"I'm 16. My brother's 15, in case you were wondering."

"Hey, that makes us the same age! But…why are you so short?" Rosette asked.

"Eh…I dunno."

She reached for something in her bag and that's when they noticed a strange bracelet with white and black beads. Rosette curiously reached to touch it, and Trinity pulled her hand back with lightning fast reflexes. When they stared at her confused, she smiled apologetically.

"Sorry. It was a present from my dad…I lost my parents years ago, see, so it's very important to me." Trinity explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's fine. I…should have said something."

Rosette and Trinity walked down the stairs after they had unpacked, meeting the rest of their bunch in the hallway. Rosette was surprised to see that some of them had very grave looking faces. She frowned and opened her mouth to say something, before being cut off by Aziraphale.

"I believe we should discuss the nature of our assignment. Is there somewhere…private we can talk?"

* * *

Moony: Ooh, mysterious, ne?

Remington: Not especially…

Chrno: I have a brother?

Remus: You do now.

Moony: Stop being so chatty! Geez, have some self-control…

Rosette: o.O;;

Moony: Erm…right. Next chapter up soon. Reviews are appreciated and flames will be donated to local boy scouts so they can make smores!


	2. Of Angels and Demons

Moony: All right...pre-amble.

Remus: Yay!

Chrno: So, what do you have planned for us this time?

Moony: Mostly talking...but it's interesting talking. -smiles-

Rosette: Right. -rolls eyes-

Remington: Let's just get on with the torture... -sigh-

* * *

Chapter 2: Of Angels and Demons

They all sat in Sister Kate's office, scattered about in various places. Sister Kate sat at her desk, the others seated in chairs around it. Remington stood at the window as usual, only now accompanied by Trinity. Rosette observed her carefully, eyes narrowing slightly. She didn't like the looks the young woman was shooting the minister...Aziraphale cleared his throat as he began to explain.

"To put things quite simply...well, no doubt you have noticed a recent outbreak of otherworldly activity." Aziraphale said.

"Actually, yes. We've all been wondering exactly what's going on." Sister Kate said.

"We have the answer to that question." Crowley said casually.

"Now, I had a quick conversation with Ewan while the others were unpacking and seeing as his secret is part of this reason, he has allowed me to divulge it." Aziraphale said.

Sister Kate, the Elder, Chrno, Rosette, and Azmaria looked to the minister questioningly...but his attention was occupied by whatever was going on outside, and he chose not to meet their gaze. Indeed, Trinity and Remus seemed to be captivated by the outside, leaving Aziraphale and Crowley to explain the situation. Aziraphale cleared his throat again, bringing their attention back to the matter at hand.

"Now, this is going to come to a shock to everyone except, perhaps, you Chrno." Aziraphale said.

The amethyst haired devil stared at him curiously. There were many things that would make sense to him that the others wouldn't understand, but what could it possibly be? His attention was now fully focused on his brother and his blond partner.

"You all know of the chapter in the bible that depicts the coming of the Anti-Christ, the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, and of course...the Great War. That chapter is Revelation." Aziraphale explained. "Well, we've located the Anti-Christ, which means The End shall soon be upon us, but he has grown up fairly normal."

"You're telling us that the Apocalypse approaches and that our good news is that the son of the Great Destroyer has grown up 'fairly normal'?" Sister Kate said, mouth agape.

"Well...yeah. But there's more. See, Angels and Demons aren't allowed to directly push him in the right or wrong direction, but what we can do is use unseen ways. For example, I as a Demon might 'line him up' for a little white lie, where-as an Angel like Aziraphale might try and make it so he's convinced he needs to tell the truth. So in that way, we were thinking--" Crowley said.

"Hold it. Aziraphale is an Angel?" Rosette said looking perplexed.

"Yes, I am. Though, I tend to prefer to say otherwise...telling people you're an Angel can really hurt you in the Antique Book business." Aziraphale said.

"So...Mr. Crowley is a Demon, and Mr. Aziraphale is an Angel. So, if Father Remington is Mr. Aziraphale's brother, wouldn't he be..." Azmaria said, sheepishly, letting her sentence trail off.

"Correct. Ewan is indeed an Angel." Aziraphale said.

All eyes focused on the priest, who looked very tense all of a sudden. Still, he chose to look out that window. Chrno regarded him carefully...why hadn't he known? After the past few years, he figured he would have at least been able to guess. He'd detected small bits of Astral Energy coming from the man, which was a little strange for a human, but nothing too abnormal. He looked at him in a whole new light...but why had he felt the need to keep it from everyone?

"E-Elder!"

The exclamation came from Remington, who was now being poked, prodded and bothered by the Elder. His face was red, as though embarrassed in some way. Trinity stood a few feet away, a hand held over her mouth to keep from laughing. Remus chortled outright, unlike his sister.

"Hold still, Father! I'm just examining you!" the Elder insisted.

"Mahaha, looks like Ewan's a little embarrassed!" Remus chortled.

"Elder please! There are more important things we need to be focused on!" Remington insisted.

"Hmm...maybe you're right." the Elder replied, finally relenting on his poking spree.

The priest let out an exasperated sigh. He had a feeling there would be a lot of questions later on in the evening...and not just about him either. Folding his arms over his chest, he leaned back against the wall, eager for the flow of the conversation to move past him and onto another subject.

"Yes, well, to continue--" Aziraphale said, before being cut off by Rosette.

"So if You and Father Remington are Angels, and Crowley is a Demon...are Trinity and Remus human?" Rosette asked.

"Actually we were going to get to that and the answer is none of the above...but thanks for playing." Crowley said.

"How can they be 'none of the above', Mr. Crowley? What does that leave?" Sister Kate asked.

"We're Halflings." Remus said suddenly. "Half Demon and Half Angel, all Forsaken. Because of what we are, we are welcome in neither Heaven or Hell, and so are bound to this earth, this...mortal plane."

"But, we like it here. We aren't about to let our home be destroyed." Trinity said. "We've been around for over two thousand years...all of us."

"All of you are over two thousand years old?" the Elder asked.

"Five thousand eight hundred and fifty-two." Crowley said.

"Five thousand nine hundred and thirty-seven." Aziraphale announced.

"Five thousand one hundred and thirteen." Remington replied.

"Four thousand six hundred and ninety-three." Trinity said with a smile.

"And I'm three thousand nine hundred and ninety-nine." Remus said with a smirk.

"My GOD you're old!" Rosette hollered.

"Hey, I think I look quite good for my age." Crowley said, pouting slightly.

"Yeah...how many other three thousand nine hundred and ninety-nine year old's do you know that look this sexy?" Remus said, with a sly look.

Crowley smirked, slapping the other male a hi-five. Remington, Aziraphale, and Trinity sighed collectively as the rest of the room's occupants stared dumbly at the chortling Demon and Halfling. Regaining his composer, Airaphale called their attention to him once again.

"Yes, so we have formed a...group of sorts." Aziraphale exclaimed.

"Otherwise known as "The Organization", so you know." Remus interjected.

"Right. Now, the Anti-Christ is a boy named Adam Young, who lives in Lower Tadfield in England. So, in order for us to keep a further eye on him, we would need all of you to come to England with us. So long as you are willing, that is." Aziraphale explained.

"Why us, if I may ask?" Sister Kate asked.

"Well, there's Ewan of course. Not to mention Chrno and Azmaria. But Rosette holds a position in this as well, as she is Chrno's Contractor." Aziraphale explained.

"I see. Well, so long as everyone else agrees to this, I see no problem." Sister Kate said.

"I'm going." Rosette said shortly.

"If Rosette's going, I am as well." Chrno replied.

"Me too." Azmaria said meekly.

"Great! We'll be leaving in a couple of days, so that should give you time to explain to your friens and to tie up any loose ends." Trinity said clapping her hands together.

The group nodded silently. After a little meaningless chatter, they left the office, dispersing throughout the Order. Chrno, Rosette, and Azmaria made their way to the Dining Hall, deciding to eat dinner. The others scattered to various locations, seeking some space to think over the events that had just taken and were about to take place.

* * *

It had grown late, and some of them sought to turn in. Trinity had other ideas. The Halfling made her way up the staircase and into the belfry, walking out and preparing to take a seat on the ledge, she was surprised to find someone had beaten her to it. 

"Hello Ewan." she greeted shortly, taking a seat.

"Oh. Hello Trinity." he replied, his head snapping up to watch her as she sat.

The two sat in silence for a moment, enjoying the tranquility of the night. Night had always been Trinity's favorite time of the day. It was quiet and almost seemed as though the whole world had fallen into a hush. She smiled lightly, closing her eyes as the nocturnal breeze played with her chestnut lochs. The priest gave her a sidelong glance, taking in the sight of her. They hadn't seen each other in...how long had it been? A few hundred years at least.

"Why did you hide it from them, if I can ask?" Trinity said suddenly.

"Well..." Remington said, his features looking thoughtful. "...it's not really something you can just tell people."

He smiled lightly at her. He hadn't meant to keep it from them, but it was just that he could never find the right way to explain it without looking like a complete nutter. Well, at least now they knew. Hopefully they wouldn't be too sore over the fact that he'd been keeping it from them...

"Listen. I don't feel I properly apologized all those years ago..." Trinity said awkwardly.

Ah, yes. There it was.

"No. No, it's alright. It wasn't your fault." Remington replied.

"Thank you..."

Silence reigned once more as the two lapsed into silence. It was an unspoken rule among Angels and Demons: you do NOT fall in love with the other side. Trinity and Remus were the result of such a bond, and thus were never truly accepted by Heaven or Hell. There weren't many Halflings, but they were all friends in some way or another. Haflings could not be loved by Angels or Demons, because they were a part of each and so fell under that unspoken rule. But Trinity had fallen in love none-the-less...and with someone who wasn't in love with her. They'd been friends for centuries before she realized her feelings for him, but when she confronted the blond haired blue eyed angel, he hadn't been able to return her affections. For awhile things had been strained between them...The Dark Ages had been dark for a reason.

"Forgive me, but I feel compelled to ask..." Remington began suddenly. "...do you still feel the same way?"

She looked at him a moment. Her eyes looked sad somehow...maybe searching for something. Her gaze fell to her hands, which were folded neatly in her lap. She shook her head slightly.

"No. I don't."

"I just...needed to know."

"I understand."

Trinity stood, dusting her pants off and then shoving her hands in her pockets in a very relaxed manner. She smiled at him; the same smile she'd worn for thousands of years.

"I'm going to turn in. Goodnight, Ewan."

"Goodnight, Trinity. Rest well."

"And to you as well."

The Halfling turned and began walking down the stairs, her mind elsewhere. Changing into her nightclothes, she crawled into bed and gazed out her window, a soft sigh escaping her lips. Angels weren't supposed to lie...but she supposed the Devil made her do it.

* * *

Moony: Meh. Sorry for the short chapter and late update. I've been in the hospital.

Chrno: -pest- Awwwwww...

Moony: But I'm getting better! And I'll make a better attempt with my updates. I have other stories as well, though, mind you.

Remington: Do what you can, no one can ask more than that.

Remus: Hey, Father, getting a little "cozy" in that last bit, eh? -shakes eyebrows-

Remington: -turns red- I don't know what you're talking about.

Moony: Heheh...I love to torture you guys.

Chrno: My, what a comforting sentiment.

Rosette: I'm with you there. -sigh-


End file.
